


Happy Fathers Day

by frozentiger



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Facials, Father-Daughter Relationship, Impregnation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: Severa wants a baby so she plans a romantic randevu with her father and gets him to do the deed.Spinoff of my Best Friends Like To Share story.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin & Serena | Severa
Kudos: 32





	Happy Fathers Day

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after finishing chapter 4 of my other story that fathers day was tomorrow and i couldn't not make a story for that, plus i love these two.

It was a warm sunny day in the Ylisse capital and Severa was spending it by going on a shopping spree, with her daddy’s money of course. She was always good at making him give her what she wanted if she played the part of his little princess perfectly he would spoil her rotten. This particular trip though had a goal in mind. Lucina had found out she was pregnant only a month after their getaway to the outrealm hotel a few months ago. While Severa was happy for her best friend and excited to be getting a new sibling she could not help but feel jealous. She wanted her daddy to get her pregnant too, so with father's day coming up she saw it as the perfect time to enact her plan. For the past little while she had been keeping track of her cycle waiting for when she was most fertile and would lure in her father to breed her, and it just so happened the best day for that was father's day.

What lucky timing she thought while making her way in the busy market place to a shop she had heard good things about. The store she was heading to was one that sold fine silk clothing or more specifically lingerie and other lewd stuff Servera knew she could entice her father with. She of course was gonna buy some normal clothes too since she got a big haul from her little routine to trick Robin into spending far too much money on her. The Shop was far and her feet started to hurt but she wasn't letting that stop her, she was gonna get her daddy to knock her up no matter the cost.

She finally found the shop after what felt like forever, it was a nice high end store with lots of noble looking clientele. She knew this might cost her more than she thought so that fancy skirt and boots she saw at her favorite shop would have to wait for another time. As she entered a middle aged lady in a formal outfit came up to her.

“Hello, how can we help you today? Looking for something special for your young husband?” she said the last part with a little smirk.

While she wasn't wrong about Severa’s partner being young, the lady could have never known that it was Severa’s own father. Traveling back in time to save the world came with the bonus that her parents weren't much older than her.

“Uh thanks but i’m just gonna take a look around myself” Severa did not want some random lady trying to sell her stuff.

Severa spent a long time looking around the store, while there was plenty of sexy and lewd clothing for her to choose from none of them really sparked her interest. That was until she saw a nightgown she liked. It was a pink nightgown with some frilly edges at the bottom and it had these amazing sparkles all over it that shined in the light. And it also happened to be completely see through, as in it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. With the added bonus of holes for where her breast would be. Which considering what Severa’s goal was it seemed like the perfect one for her. She took it into the changing room and tried it on and knew she had to have it. There was no way Robin wouldn't go all out on her little pussy with this thing on. The only problem was it cost pretty much all her money, she would have to swipe some more from her foolish father sooner than she thought.

Now that she had her outfit taken care of next came checking out a romantic spot Inigo had apparently found and made his go to place for swooning maidens. It was a bit out of town so she would need a good excuse to get her father to go there with her, but she would worry about that later. It took her a long time to walk there from the market making her already worn out feet even worse. But when she arrived at the spot Inigo had marked on a map for her she realized it was all worth it. It was a nice flat green field with a single tree that had pink blossoms on it, the tree was sitting close to a nearby river and you could hear a gentle stream of water. 

With everything set up she now needed to wait till night and lure her father to the spot. She came up with a crazy idea. The idea was she just asked him to meet her there, she also added that it was important but then when she mentioned a rare tactics book he accepted on the spot. Robin was a pretty predictable person when it came to anything but battlefield strategies.

The moon was glowing brightly and was shining off the small river. Severa was waiting underneath the tree in the nightgown she had gotten earlier. She decided to let her hair down for tonight, she didn't normally have it this way since people said she looked like her mother with it down. She was nervous but excited at the same time, she loved Robin with all her heart and even if everyone said it was wrong she would have his child. 

Robin was walking down the road with a lantern in hand. He wasn't sure why Severa was giving him his father's day gift in such an odd spot but he concluded it must be a secret book that no one can find out about. That thought made Robin excited beyond belief, quickly picking up the pace he couldn't wait to hold that lovely book in his arms. As he walked over a small hill he saw the most incredible sight of his life. Severa was leaning on a pink tree wearing a nightgown of the same shade that seemed to sparkle from moonlight. Robin’s heart began to beat fast as he realized just how much Severa took after her mother's beauty especially with her hair down.

Severa noticed her father approaching and turned to face him. There was no going back now all her efforts came to fruition she would definitely be a mom by the end of the night. As Robin got close he noticed something, the nightgown didn't cover her breast and the rest of it was see through. He started to get hard at the sight of her white silky skin.

“So what do you think daddy” Severa asked sheepishly while putting her hands behind her back, her face was red in embarrassment.

“You look absolutely beautiful sweety” Robin barley was able to get those words out of his throat as he was mesmerized by the girl in front of him

Severa’s heart throbbed at her father's words she had been in love with him for as long as she could remember. It used to tear her apart and send her into depression thinking that they could never be together but when both her mother and father accepted her feelings her whole world changed.

She walked up to him and took his hand into hers, he was warm like always and on this cold night with her lack of proper clothes she couldn't help but fall into his chest. Robin wrapped his arms around his daughter taking in her wonderful smell. Robin decided that being the man he should take charge in the situation. He picked her up in his arms which she happily let happen and he walked towards the tree. Once there he set her down on the soft grass and she laid down completely still waiting to see what her father's next move was. He began to kiss her soft lips then he moved to her neck then to her cute nipples. He licked both of them gently causing Severa to give a cute moan in response. After that he went lower, he spread her legs and began kissing her soft thighs slowly going closer and closer to where she was starting to drip in excitement. Once there he put his nose into her crotch taking in the sweet scent she was making. He could see her pussy lips were wet and dripping onto the grass below, he stuck his tongue out and gave the puffy lips a long soft lick from bottom to top. Severa covered her mouth but couldn't stop the mewls she made as her father proceeded to lap slowly at her pussy. Robin saw her clit poking out and gave it a light peck causing her to scream out in pleasure but he wasn't done with that. He gave her lips a few more licks before sliding his tongue into her welcoming velvety hole. Severa stared at the night sky, her mind was blank only focusing on the pleasure the man she loved was giving her.

After a few moments of swapping between licking her folds and then her wet insides Severa brought her hand to Robin’s head. She was panting hard and her chest was rising and falling quickly. Robin knew she was close so to bring her over the edge he gave her clit a loving suck.

“DADDY!” Severa screaming as she climaxed

Warm juices began to pour from her cunt and Robin made sure to suck all of it from her pussy like he was drinking a cool glass of water. After she was done cumming Robin brought his face to hers and the two shared slow passion fueled kisses.

Once Severa had returned to a normal state of mind she cuddled with Robin. She felt something poke her and that was when she realized how selfish she had been, her daddy made her cum but she didn't do the same for him. She would have to change that she thought as she began pulling his clothes off, once he was naked she could see his cock was rock hard and beads of precum had already started leaking from his tip. Her mouth started to drool at the sight she quickly licked her lips as she climbed in between his legs and nuzzled into the warm cock she loved. She started up at him with pure affection.

“Can I make you feel good too daddy?” She asked while rubbing his cock against her face

“Of course you can, and you will get a nice warm treat when you're done ok my little princess” Robin smiled and pet his daughter's head which she leaned into.

She began giving the warm meat long wet licks making sure she got all the tasty precum and slathered him in her spit. After that she gave the tip a loving kiss then took him into her mouth. She gave him slow sucks making sure to drag her tongue up and down his cock while she did so. She never broke eye contact. She wanted to see his face and the look he had as his own daughter sucked his cock made her so happy. Severa took his entire length into her throat she choked and gagged on his cock but made sure she kept up everything she was taught courtesy of her mother . While her throat gripped his cock she used her tongue to rub against the underside of his manhood. Her drool was getting everywhere but neither of them cared; both were too lost in the haze of lust. Robin began to throb in her mouth, she loved how hot and big it got when that happened. She took him as far into the back of her mouth as she could and not long after she felt warm thick liquid begin to pour down her throat filling her with lots of the treat she couldn't get enough of. She pulled her mouth off his cock mid orgasm leaning her face against it she let it paint her pretty face in white.

Robin and Severa washed off with the river. Severa looked at him with a smile of pure joy. But she knew that playtime was over now it was baby making time. She slowly got up and walked away from him back to the tree making sure she emphasized the movements of her hips. She got on her knees and laid down flat on her stomach slowly lifting the nightgown up exposing her pussy to Robin. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek which she turned into a kiss on the lips.

“Daddy” Severa whined

“What is it my little princess?” Robin asked quietly into her ear

“Please make me pregnant” she asked with a concerned look on her face unsure if he would accept her request.

The only answer Robin gave was sliding his thick cock into her slick pussy. Severa remained lying down letting her father fuck her from behind. As he started to pump into her and his tip would rub against her womb she raised her legs in the air moaning in delight. Robin began pounding at her hard. Her pussy was tighter and wetter than ever before it was so tight that without all the lube her body was providing he didn't think he could slide in and out. Severa pulled at the grass below loving the way he pounded into her little cunt. It was fast but not rough. It was done with one intention, to make both of them cum hard ensuring that he filled her full of cum.

An hour went by as the two continued their mating, Robin was rutting her pussy like a rabbit and Severa was panting like a bitch in heat. Her ass was red from his hips slapping into them with every hard thrust and the ground was covered in her juices. Both of them were nearing the end and Severa began to purr “daddy” gently over and over.

They came together, Severas pussy squeezed for dear life while pulling him into the back of her ensuring the cum only went to one spot. Robin groaned loud as he pumped thick strands of cum into his daughter's very ready womb, he was set on breeding his little princess. Once they were done Robin laid on Severa’s back leaving his cock still deep inside her and the two laid like that for what seemed like forever. But eventually to Severa’s displeasure the warm cock had to leave her soft pussy. As he pulled out Robin realized just how much he had cum in her as thick globs of cum began to flow from her well used cunt.

Robin and Severa cuddled together under the tree using his coat as a blanket and there they slept till the next day. Though before that Robin asked about the book she promised to which Severa questioned her taste in men. A few weeks later Severa was pregnant, at first they were going to lie about the father but both her and Robin changed their minds not caring what others thought.

Cordelia and Sumia made sure their daughters got the best baby showers money could buy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


End file.
